Persiguendo El Sol
by shinygirl12
Summary: La vida de Balla era perfecta pero no tan perfecta como todos se imaginaban, cuando las cosas empeoran Bella decide marcharse a otro pais y alli conocera a el perfecto imbecil Edward Cullen. No todo todo fue color rosa, tambien hubo mucho dolor. Amor, Dolor, Drama . TH
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.

EWWW.

LUNES.

ESCUELA.

IMBECILES.

Esta ****** esta volviéndome loca, por cierto soy Bella, Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan y la diseñadora de bodas Renee Swan-Higginbotham. Ellos son la pareja perfecta, en la escuela secundaria y hoy en día el matrimonio estrella, después de seis meses de matrimonio nació su pequeña prueba de honor, yo, Isabella Marie Swan.

Han pasado 16 años y he crecido lo suficiente para entender lo que es el amor y sus consecuencias, como mi enamoramiento por James Williams, jefe del equipo y jugador súper estrella del equipo de beisbol, presidente de la clase y el rey del baile de bienvenida, y también sé que mis sueños no se harán realidad porque yo soy la Nerd-Ballena de la escuela y también porque James siempre sale con chicas perfectas con cuerpos perfectos y claramente yo no entraba en esa categoría.

Me odio a mí misma, me odio por ser gorda, porque no tengo vida como la que todo el mundo piensa que es, las únicas personas que hacen que cambie un poco de pensar de esa manera eran mis mejores amigas: Victoria y Tanya, ellas hacen parte del grupo de amigos de James pero no son tan malas como los demás, Vicky y Tany nunca me dejarían o me decepcionan.

Ok, así que estoy en mi camino hacia el primer día de clases y realmente espero que hoy sea un gran día, tal vez hoy no se molestaran como casi todos los días, cuando llegue a la escuela aparque mi mercedes azul oscuras y apenas había sacado mi cuerpo del carro cuando dos borrones de rojo me atacaron a abrazos.

"Bells!" las dos peli-rojas dijeron al tiempo.

"Hola Encantadoras Señoritas" dije con un estúpido tono de voz, prácticamente muriéndome de la risa.

"Belly, ¿Dónde has estado todo el verano!?, te extrañamos como locas" dijo Tanya

"Es que mamá y papá decidió hacer un viaje a Ibiza, así que fui con ellos, es tan hermoso allí las chicas, ustedes dos tienen que ir" dije sonriendo.

"Hahahahahahaha si claro, cuando yo tenga 50 años", dijo Vicky sacándome la lengua.

"No seas infantil Victoria, vamos entremos o llegaremos tarde a clase" literalmente les grite la ultima parte.

Esto es peor de lo que me había imaginado, primero llegamos tarde a trigonometría, después en ciencias todo fue un completo desastre y ahora en el almuerzo todo el mundo incluyendo Tanya y Victoria estaban tirándome comida y me gritaban "ballena", "geek", "nerd" y otros apodos.

Al principió estaba en shock pero después de un rato reaccione y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi cara y salí corriendo de la cafetería porque si algo estaba decidido era que iba a cambiar y ahí en ese momento fue cuando me fui de me antigua vida, de mi pasado.


	2. Capitulo 2: Escape

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)

la historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Escape**

Bella POV:

Después de correr y correr tratando de escapar de ese pedazo de infierno llegue a casa, oprimí el timbre y mama me abrió la puerta, primera radiante como siempre y después su cara se surco con preocupación al ver mis lagrimas

"Que paso cariño!?" pregunto con voz preocupada

"Mami…." Dije llorando

"Si corazón" mama me pregunto

"Mami no quiero estar aquí mas, quiero irme a otro lugar donde nadie me conozca quiero empezar una vida nueva, quiero cambiar y tener la fuerza de no dejar que nadie pase por encima de mi y sobretodo para no dejarme herir" dije con la decisión que en mi vida no había tenido en cada palabra mi convicción de sentía.

"Ven aquí cariño, vamos a hablar" me dijo mama primero me dio un abrazo y después me cogió de la mano guiándome a la sala y luego nos sentamos en el sillón de cinco puestos.

"Primero que todo, que fue lo que paso" ella empezó

"Los chicos en la escuela siempre me tratan pésimo, y me llaman por nombre solamente por mi peso" Y empece a llorar de nuevo

"Y Vicky y Tany" pregunto mama sin muchas ganas de preguntar

"Las dos de ellas, estúpidas Barbies falsas, se estaban riendo también teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, ellas solo eran mis amigas por interés, mama, me quiero ir a un lugar fuera de aquí, por favor." Dije

"Está bien, cariño, déjame hablar con papá y vamos a resolver esto, no te preocupes, amor" Dijo mientras besaba mi frente

"Papá viene en camio así que podemos tener una charla, ve y tomate un baño y trata de dormir una siesta, eres fuerte, Corazón".

Subí a mi habitación, que tenía una hermosa decoración, una de las paredes estaba pintada de azul oscuro, otra pared blanca y la otra fue reemplazada por una ventana, tengo colgadas algunas fotos de Inglaterra (Londres, Cambridge, Oxford, etc), el edredón de la cama es la bandera del Reino Unido , me encanta mi habitación, cuando entré a mi cuarto de baño me quité la ropa, saque la pesa me subi en ella y la respuesta lo único que hizo fue ponerme más deprimida, abri la llave del agua caliente de la bañera, luego entre y cerré los ojos y encendí mi modo pensativo

"porque ya no puedo ser como un niño, inocente y sin limitaciones, escapar de este infierno y dejar de sufrir y sin tener de preocuparme me los pretextos de hoy en día" pensado me puse a llorar

* * *

¿?¿?¿? POV:

"jajajajajajaja la viste?, jajajajajajajajajajaja ella es una vaca gorda!" Uno de los dos hombres dijo riendo.

"Ya basta, ¿no viste el pánico en su rostro? y el dolor?" El otro dijo literalmente gritando a causa de la ira que sentía, por su propia estupidez se fue el amor de su vida huyendo, huyendo de él.

Bella POV:

Después de mi largo baño alguien tocó la puerta

"Oye princesa, ¿estás ahí?" Ese fue papá, el mejor papá del mundo entero

"Sí papá, déjame salir del agua", le dije y salí de la bañera, tomando mi toalla, me seque el pelo y el cuerpo y luego sali del baño

"Hola, Bells", dijo papá, y me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Hola papi" dije sonriendo encantadoramente

"Voy a estar abajo hablando con mamá, cariño" papá me dijo mirándome tiernamente y bajó las escaleras y entré a mi armario y elegir mi ropa interior y un par de pantalones de chándal negros sueltos y una camisa de 'The Ramones' gris con rosado y unos crocs negros, tenia pereza de ponerme algo mas presentable, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta, cuando acabe bajé a comer algo cuando oí mi conversación que mis padres estaban teniendo

"Amor, creo que lo mejor que debemos hacer es mandarla adonde Esme allá en Londres tal vez podría ayudarle a sentirse mejor" Papá dijo con voz dulce

"No se mi amor, debería hablar con Esme, no he hablado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, puede que tenga un problema con ello" respondió mamá "Pero todavía estoy preocupado por Bella, ella siempre ha sido una gran chica, siempre tan dulce y desinteresada, Charlie no quiero verla sufrir más, ella como la razón de nuestras vidas, ella no merece este sufrimiento,Charlie" dijo mama casi llorando.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es muy difícil ver que se vaya, ella es mi pequeña princesa, no puedo ir a verla, pero si eso es lo mejor para ella estoy de acuerdo, la amo más que a mi vida, no puedo verla sufrir más" dijo el padre con el corazón en las manos

"Esa es la razón por la que te amo, siempre estás buscando algo para nuestro beneficio no sin importar el costo" mamá dijo papá dándole un beso en los labios.

Awww, Eran tan adorables y encantadores

"Bella no te enseñe a no escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas? Ven aquí", dijo mamá mirando a la cocina, abri la boca

"Sí mamá" dije inocentemente

"No te hagas inocente nena, te escuchamos caminando por las escaleras" dijo papá riendo

Me sonrojé entré a la habitación y tome un asiento en frente de mis padres

"Así que ... ¿qué te parece Bells?" mamá le preguntó

"Me gustó la idea, es un gran cambio, pero quiero intentarlo", le dije

"Así que Charlie, Bella va a Londres!" dijo mamá con una sonrisa grande en su cara.

"Bells estás segura? Ya sé que la situación es difícil para ti, pero no es esto un poco radical?." Papá dijo

"Estoy absolutamente segura de esto papá, tal vez puedo terminar mis estudios, incluyendo la universidad, ya sabes, Londres siempre ha sido mi sueño, por favor, dejen que este sueño se haga realidad, por favor, por favor!" les dije, y al final casi cantando, y realmente en serio que era mi sueño, uno de mis dos sueños.

* * *

HOLA! como estan chicas, chicos, vampiros etc

este es mi primer fic lo estoy escribiendo en ingles y en español :D

dejen reviews porfisss.

si tienes una pregunta o algo escribeme un PM, porfis hagamen saber que les parece el fic,

no hate

love, maria

P.S: las imagenes de vestuario estan en mi perfil

las amo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sueños

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)

la historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia.

Imagenes de la ropa de bella estan en mi perfil.

* * *

"Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado."

-Thomas Jefferson

Capitulo 3: Sueños.

Bella POV:

Despues de haber teniedo la platica con mis padres finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de que londres seria mi destino de sanacion o rito de mejara, sin embargo seguia pensando si tendria la fuerza para cambiar pero ese era mi otro sueño ademas de vivir en londres es cambiar y si en verdad quieres algo y en realidad lo deseas se cumple; mis papas y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando de cosa sin sentido hasta que me mandaron a dormir pq ya era tarde aunque mañana no tendria escuela, obviamente.

Subi a mi habitacion, entre al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes y escogi mi pijama, el pantalon blanco con flores en el y la camisa era blanca sencilla, me la puse, destendi mi cama y me acoste, despues de 15 minutos por fin los brazos de morfeo me acoguieron.

* * *

"Bella"

"Bella"

"Bella"

Escuche mi nombre varias veces entonces decidi abrir los ojos pero estaba en un lugar desconocido...remoto "Bella" esa...esa era la voz que me llamaba, me gire en la direccion de la voz para encontrarme con nada "Bella" eschuche otra vez "Bella" la voz volvio a llamar me gire otra vez y lo vi...hay parado entre las ramas de los arboles estaba un angel de cabellos rubios mirandome "Bella, todo esta por cambiar, ten mucho cuidado hay personas que quisieran hacerte daño, se cuidadosa en cada paso que das y se segura en ti o todo se creara en un caos, chao Bella, sigue lo que te dije, cuidate" el angel dijo

"Pero..."dije pero ya era muy tarde porque el angel ya se habia ido y en ese momento me desperte y estaba devuelta a mi cuarto, 'Que sueño tan extraño' pense para mi misma, bueno el dia es joven y yo me levante, me bañe y me vesti con un pantalón negro medio suelto con una camiseta basica manga corta negra y un buso azul rey con un estampado de 'I Love Dinosaurs', gafas ray ban negras, un gorrito negro, mis toms negras y mi pelo lo deje sulto con una lindas hondas, cogi mi iphone y baje a desayunar

"Buenos dias mama, como amaneciste hoy?" le pregunte a mi mama la cual se sorprendio cuan le hable porque estaba parada despaldas a mi seguro cocinando algo

"Hola Bella!, yo bien y tu como sigues?" me pregunto al tiempo que se voltiaba y me tocaba las mejillas con ternura y sus ojos me miraban expectantes a mi respuesta

"mejor mami gracias, me siento muchisismo mejor ya" le respondi

"me alegra" dijo con una sonrisa "ven sientate que ya te paso tu desayuno"

me fui a sentar y en segundos tenia a mama entregandome un plato con frutas en el, tenia kiwi, mango, manzana, fresa y pera

"gracias mami" agradeci al ver mi delicioso desayuno

"denada mi cielo" dijo "ayer papa y yo compramos los tiquetes para tu viaje, te vas mañana mismo a primera hora, papa viene enseguida para pasar el dia con nosotras"

"listo mama" respondi

me comi toda la fruta en el plato en completo silencio pero por dentro estaba que moria de la dicha al saber que mañana empesaria otra etapa de mi vida una etapa mejor.

* * *

La tarde paso sin mayores acontecimientos, papa llego para el almuerzo, el cual estaba delicioso y despues salimos al gigantesco patio tasero de la casa donde nos divertimos con la ideas locas de mama, mis caidas y sobre todo la forma que mama y yo nos burlamos inocentemente del bigote de papa, asi pasamos la tarde acopañandonos uno al otro con nuestras presencias, con ellos no se necesitaban palabras para pasar un buen tiempo; por la noche entramos a la casa porque ya estaba empezando a ventiar frio y el viento estaba fuerte; para desmostrarles a mis papas cuanto los extrañaria cocine una de mis comidas que segun papa eran cocinados por los mismisimos dioses

"MAMA, PAPA esta listo!" grite cuando la carne con champiñones se veia lista, la saque del horno, saque los platos y a cada uno nos servi una porcion de carne y dos papas gratinadas y de tomar servi jugo de mora ya que a todos nos encantaba ese jugo

Mis papa llegaron a la cocina y se sentron les pase sus plato y empezaron a comer como unos locos desquiciados

"despacio o se van a terminar ahogandose" dije riendome

mis papas soltaron la carcajada y asi pasamos el resto de la noche como una familia perfecta que todo el mundo pensaba que eramos hasta que los brazos de morfeo nos acojeron en nuestras camas.

* * *

Holaaa hermosas aqui les dejo otro capitulo, las adoro

acuerdensen de dejar el review plissss

las fotos estan en mi perfil

love,

maria

P.S: gracias por los reviews :p


	4. Capitulo 4: Modo Avion

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)

la historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia.

Imagenes de la ropa de bella estan en mi perfil.

* * *

_"Fading away, just out of reach_  
_And we are here, but I already miss you even as you're laying next to me"_  
_Ours- The Bravery_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Modo Avión

Lo que mas deseaba en este momento era estar en la superficie blanda y caliente de mi cama y mis cobijas pero no, eso era solo parte de mi imaginación; eran exactamente las 3:30 de la mañana en el frío aeropuerto de Seattle porque si señores Isabella Marie Swan emprendía su viaje a Londres y estaba tan feliz por eso, no me importa el frío...bueno solo un poquito pero ya me iba, así como prometieron mis padres mi vuelo sale a la 5 de la mañana y aquí estábamos esperando a que llamaran a abordar el vuelo; papá me miraba como si fuera un pétalo de rosa casi siendo roto en mil pedacitos, mamá no se quedaba atrás lo único que hacia era llorar y mantenerme abrazada y susurrarme al oído que fuera buena y educada con los Cullen, que por cierto es la familia con la que voy a compartir estos hermosos momentos de superación, los Cullen eran como mi otra familia amaba a Carlisle y a Esme como mis segundos padre s y la pequeña Rosalie como mi pequeña hermanita, ellos eran tan amables con nosotros a pesar de las millas que nos separaban nuestra amistad con ellos nunca pierde su fuerza según mis papas, estoy tan feliz del viaje aunque me duela dejar a mis papas estoy feliz porque así voy a dejar de causarles dolor y sufrimiento por mi culpa y cuando conozcan a la nueva yo estén felices y no triste porque eso también me hace triste a mi

"Vuelo AS-147 con destino a Londres por favor ingresar a la sala de espera, Gracias" la voz del parlante me saco de mis cavilaciones para segundos después realizar que ese era mi vuelo, mira mis padres, padres que estaban parados frente a mi mirándome con ojos tristes, me levante de mi puesto y los cogí de la manos

"Papi, mami; los voy a extrañar con todo mi alma y con todo mi corazón, los amo con todo mi corazón incluyendo el universo entero, los dejo con mucha tristeza y mucho dolor, pero la próxima vez que me vean vamos a recordar esto con alegría, los amo" dije al borde de las lagrima, mamá no resistió mas y se hecho a llorar y papá la abrazo consolándola, el se estaba haciendo el fuerte por los dos

"Chao Cariño, te amamos" papá dijo también casi poniéndose a llorar

"Chao, los amo" dije cuando empecé a alejarme, cuando ya estaba lejos les agite mi mano gesto que fue respondido por ellos mamá me soplo un beso y yo sonreí, me voltee en entre por las grandes puertas de vidrio, dejando atrás el pasado.

* * *

"Señorita, señorita despiértese hemos llegado" la aeromoza me dijo en un suave susurro

El vuelo no estuvo tan malo de hecho no lo sentí porque bueno me quede dormida pero ya estoy en Inglaterra estoy tan emocionada

"Gracias" dije a la aeromoza y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

Me levante de mi silla y saque mi equipaje de mano del compartimiento y salí del avión, baje las escaleras para recoger mi equipaje el cual eran como 1 maleta pequeña, me pare a esperar frente a la cinta transportadora de maletas, como a los quince minutos después mi maleta apareció la saque y camine hasta donde las familias-amigos-parejas etc esperaban a sus parientes-amigos-amados; al salir busque con mi mirada a los Cullen pero no los vi y en ese momento una chico mas o menos de 20 años estaba recostado contra una vidriera seguro estaba esperando alguien, seguí mirando al chico y una chica salió de la sala y se le acerco corriendo y el chico la miro con adoración y grito: AMOR! Y la beso efusivamente, yo baje mi mirada y pensé en lo muy sola que estaba y que pronto, de pronto tendría algo como eso con alguien, seguí buscando con mi mirada a los Cullen cuando de pronto un destellito de cabellos dorado se abrazo a mis pies

"Beda" mira y me di cuenta de que era la pequeña Rosalie, cogí en brazos a rose y le di un beso en su naricita

"Hola pequeñita" le dije sonriéndole y abrazándola y ella me devolvió el abrazo

"Bella querida, que alegría verte" dijo tía Esme que se veía un poquito agitada después de haber perseguido al terremoto que la pequeña Rose es

"Pequeña, tanto tiempo mira lo alta que estas" dijo tío Carlisle dándome un beso en la mejilla y cogiendo mi maleta del mis mano para llevarlas el

"Vamos, vamos tenemos que ir a casa para empezar" dijo Esme cogiendome de la mano y llevando hacia la salida del Heathrow.

Rose empezo a llamar mi antencion cundo me copio de las mejilla y me hizo mirarla a sus ojos azules que increíblemente eran demaciado profundos para una niña de dos años

"Quien es la bebe mas linda de este planeta, quien?" dije haciendo caretotas y el resultado fue una carcajada de rosie

"Bella, pararemos primero a almorzar y después iremos a la casa para que te acomodes" dijo mi tía

"Claro por mi no hay ningún problema, y por cierto gracias por esto, enserio estoy demasiado agradecida con ustedes por lo que están haciendo"

"Tranquila Bella para nosotros es un verdadero placer" dijo Carlisle mirándome con ternura

Seguimos caminado por el parqueadero hasta que llegamos a un mercedes negro que supuse que era de mis tíos

"Pásame Rosie Bella para montarla en su asiento" dijo Esme, le pase a rosie quien no tenía una cara feliz por haberse ido después de haber estado entretenida con mi cabello.

Me monte al carro y Carlisle lo prendió y salimos del aeropuerto

"Adonde iremos a almorzar?" pregunte tímidamente, sonrojándome

"Vamos a ir a Montague Pyke, que queda en Soho y después vamos a la casa" dijo mi tía.

Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos después llegamos al restaurante el ambiente era muy buena y la comida también estaba también muy buena, insistí en pagar la cuenta pero después de la reprimida que mi tía me dio me quede calladita aunque fue muy charro, nos montamos al carro y Carlisle conducio por lo menos 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a una mansión inmensa, quede boquiabierta

"Bienvenida a casa Bella" dijeron mis tíos

* * *

Hola, niñas como estan?

les tengo un capitulo nuevo y otro que esta en procesor

las quiero, love

maria,

P.S: manden revies me hacen feliz, si tienes preguntas o algo me pueden mandar un PM

como lesparecio el capitulo? lo odian?, lo aman?oque? dime tu opinion asi puedo mejorar.

chao.


	5. Capitulo 5: Vida Nueva

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son de mi pertenencia, todos son de la magnifica autora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes en una historia de mi inocente cabeza. (aunque para navidad me pueden regalar a un Edward :p)**_

* * *

**"New name and numbers I don't know, address to places like Abbey Road..."**  
**Good life —OneRepublic**

* * *

**5. Capitulo 5: Vida Nueva**

Dos grandiosas semanas han pasado desde que llegue a Inglaterra y desde antes del momento que tío Carlisle hubiera dicho "Bienvenida a casa" cuando llegamos a la mansión yo ya me había sentido como en casa, el amor y apoyo que Carlisle y Esme me proporcionan es increíble, son personas excepcionales.

Durante estas dos semana que llevo aquí una amiga de tía Esme que es nutricionista me creo una estricta dieta pero aun así era nutritiva, el seguimiento era un kilo por semana por lo que serian 15 semanas, si...estaba 15 kilos más por encima del peso de mi edad y tamaño el cual seria 56 kg, pero la voluntad para hacer esto es increíblemente difícil de encontrar pero me esfuerzo y por el momento voy muy bien con ella y también tía Esme me ayudo a crear una rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio personal que tienen en el sótano de la casa. En cuanto a la escuela Tío Carlisle me inscribió en una escuela local pero según ellos era muy buena, su calidad de enseñanza estaba al nivel de una escuela privada, empezaba el próximo mes para ir nivelada con los otros estudiantes; la vida no podía ser más perfecta por el momento

"Bella!" El suave gritito de Rosie me saco de mis pensamientos y sonreí al escuchar como ya podía pronunciar mi nombre como era

"Dime princesa" le respondí mientras la cogía en mi brazos y sonreí

"mama...comida" me dijo en sus palabras balbuceadas y a lo que se refería era que me estaban llamando a cenar, durante estas semana aprendí a entender los balbuceos de Rose

"Entonces vamos princesa Rosalie" me dio gracia al verla vestida con su body de la princesa rapunzel, con mallas blancas y ballerinas se veia como una verdadera princesa, bajamos y la cena ya estaba servida y mis tíos ya estaban sentados esperándonos senté a Rose en la sillita al lado mío.

La cena estaba deliciosa aunque para mí solo fue un plato de ensalada cesar con pollo grill estaba delicioso, esa noche paso sin contradicciones, después de comer me fui a jugar con Rose y su set de té de princesas, mas tarde mi tía nos aviso que era hora de acostar a la pequeña princesa por lo que me despedí, fui y me despedí de Carlisle y me fui a dormir

* * *

Ayer había tenido chequeo donde la Dr. Parkinson y me dejo muy contenta al ver que en una semana rebaje 2 kilos y como felicitación de Esme me llevo de compras.

Llevamos por lo menos 4 horas en el centro comercial; quien diría que la muy casual Esme era una loca por las compras; cada uno lleva por lo menos 12 bolsas, hemos comprado de todo desde maquillaje hasta zapatos, el gusto de Esme era exquisito por lo que no proteste cuando compraba ropa demasiado reveladora, también compramos algunas prendas para cuando terminara el tratamiento eso me alentaba a seguir; al llegar a casa mi tía se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida y yo me fui para mi habitación, Rose estaba con la nana en el parque había cerquita de la casa y mi tío seguramente seguía en el hospital ya que es el jefe de cirugía de uno de los hospitales más importantes en la zona.

"Cariño, ven yo te arreglo el cabello" Tía Esme me dijo

"Claro tía espérame un minuto yo termino de organizar la ropa" Dos minutos después me vi encaminada al cuarto de Esme, cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto y Esme me estaba esperando en la cama pero su tocador era donde se ve que iba a trabajar con mi pelo, habia miles de miles de productos para el cabello como para la cara

"Bella sientante en la silla del tocador y déjame todo en mis manos que nada te va a pasar" Dijo con una sonrisita

me senté en la silla y cerré los y por lo que creo me quede dormida porque mucho después tía Esme me estaba despertando para ir a almorzar.

Me mire en el espejo a ver la creacion que mi tia hizo en mi pelo, y cuando mire no podia creer que la que estaba en el espejo era yo, la chica del espejo miraba maravillada su pelo cai en lindas ondas alrededor de su rostro, el color de su pelo era de una caoba hermoso

"Gracias! Quedo hermoso"

"Con gusto mi amor" me respondio y me dio un abrazo

bajamos y Rosie ya había llegado jugué un ratito con ella hasta que nos reprendieron porque ya la comida estaba servida y la estábamos dejando enfriar.

* * *

En la tarde no hice nada, literalmente, me acosté en mi cama me puse los audífonos de mi IPhone y puse alguna música mientras leía 'The Last Song'

_30 minutos después..._

Seguía engrosada en la lectura del libro y de fondo una canción me llamo la atención, las palabras llegaban hasta mi y de algún modo entendía la canción

_**Woke up in London yesterday found myself in the city near Piccadilly**_

_**Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone**_

_**New names and numbers that I don't know **_

_**Address to places like Abbey Road**_

_**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**_

_**We're young enough to say**_

_**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life****  
I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life, a good, good life****  
To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado****  
Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are God of stories, but please tell me**_

_**What there is to complain about?****  
When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over**_

_**When everything is out you gotta take it in****  
Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life****  
I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**_

_**Oh, a good, good life, yeah****  
Hopelessly**_

_**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**_

_**HopelesslyI feel like the window closes oh so quick****  
Hopelessly**_

_**I'm taking a mental picture of you now'**_

_**Cause hopelessly**_

_**The hope is we have so much to feel good about****  
Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life****  
I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**_

_**Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is****  
To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado****  
Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are God of stories but please tell me**_

_**What there is to complain about?**_

Esta canción era como mi nuevo himno en este momento mi vida es asi, las cosas que han pasado me hacen una persona mejor y el destino siempre escoge lugares y personas porque al final son buenas o malas para nosotros, para enseñarnos lecciones y morales como el ángel del sueño ese ángel es...

EL ÁNGEL! ahora que me acuerdo del ángel rubio hago una imagen mental de el y es igual a..a..a..a CARLISLE

porque Esme y Carlisle son ángeles mandados por Dios para ayudarme a hacer esto...

* * *

HOLA! como están?

bueno les dejo este capitulo se que me retrase un poquito pero mi computador se murió, el fue el único que murió en el "Fin del mundo" pero al fin conseguí que mi papa me prestara el de el

Que les pareció el capitulo? lo odian? aman? destestan? déjame tu revivir y seria mi mejor regalo de navidad

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! que pasen una grandiosa navidad con sus familias los quiero mucho, yo volveré a subir un capitulo probablemente el próximo año.

Bueno ya Bella esta empezando a cambiar, se que el capitulo es pequeño pero era importante subirlo, las quiero mucho

dejen su review porfisss

gracias al apoyo incondicional de uds y especialmente el de Teky que siempre esta hay para decirme como mejorar.

les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo (y que de navidad les traigan a un Edward)

love,

maria


	6. Capitulo 6: Empezando Una Nueva Vida

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)_**

**_la historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia._**

**_(lean la notita del final)_**

* * *

_EL ÁNGEL! ahora que me acuerdo del ángel rubio me hago una imagen mental de el y es igual a..a..a..a CARLISLE!_

_Porque Esme y Carlisle son ángeles mandados por Dios para ayudarme a hacer esto..._

* * *

**"I Jumped the gun**

**so sure that you'd slip and run**

**ready for the worst**

**before the damage was done"**

**Hurracane — Msmr**

* * *

Despues del día de la revelación que mi cabeza asimilo con el sueño del ángel, el cual era Carlisle, de eso ya han pasado 2 semanas en las cuales he bajado 4 kilos mas, mi mente ha estado mas pacifica que nunca, la escuela empezaba dentro de dos semana mas, en mi cuerpo ya se estaban notando mas los cambios de mi esfuerzo; la doctora Parkinson me había recomendado que mientras mas fuerza de voluntad tuviera en la semana mas cosas podría comer el fin de semana.

Bueno en fin, Esme me había presentado a sus amigas cuales eran muy querida se llamaban Lillian Hale, rubia de impresionantes ojos cafés, Elizabeth Masen cobriza despampanante y por ultima pero no mas importante Hellen McCarty, todas tenian hijos de mi edad exepto por Emmett, el hijo de Hellen pues este tiene apenas 2 años, los demas asistirian a mi misma escuela, en una oportunidad conocí a uno de ellos a Alice, una chica muy hermosa, bajita y carismatica

* * *

_**Flashback**_:

Ayer Esme me habia presentado a sus amigas; hoy estabamos en el centro comercial haciendo unas compras para la pequeña Rose, cuando de repente un torbellino de pelo azabache oscuro se aparecio en mi panorama envolviendo a Esme en un gran abrazo.

"ESME!" Grito la niña con emocion en su voz

"Alice Querida, pero mirate lo hermosa que estas" le respondio esme con ternura a la que supongo que se llama Alice

"HAY PERO QUE MALEDUCADA SOY MARY ALICE" dijo dándose cuenta de mi presencia

"Esme no nos dijiste que trajiste a un angel a tu casa, pero mira que hermosura de jovencita" esxpreso alice mirandome a lo que yo respondi con un sonrojo máximo

"Alice ella es Bella, Bella ella Alice la hija de Elizabeth" me dijo Esme, claro como olvidar a la encantadora Alice de la que tanto me hablo Elizabeth

"Mucho gusto Alice soy Isabella pero si quieres me puedes llamar Bella, es un placer conocerte tu madre me hablo mucho de ti ayer" le dije a Alice la cual me miraba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, extendí mi mano para estrecharsela pero en vez de eso me jalo en un increiblemente fuerte abrazo en sus pequeños brazos.

* * *

Desde ese día Alice y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables ... Literalmente; casi todos losdías durante una semana abandone a Esme y Carlisle para irme con Alice o de compras o a su casa a una pijamada; Elizabeth es una persona muy amable y dulce como Esme, su esposo el señor Anthony Masen era un respetado abogado pero ellos también tiene otro hijo ademas de Alice, Edward Anthony Masen, según lo que me cuenta Alice es un chico alto de buena contextura física, pelo cobrizo como el de su madre y cautivantes ojos verdes, el único problema era su forma de ser, insolente, mujeriego, popular y un completo y perfecto imbécil, pero había algo que Elizabeth ni Alice me contaban pero cuando estaban a punto de decirlo una ráfaga de sufrimiento cruzaba por la mirada de ambas... Eso me dejaba algo en que pensar;

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

cuando me quede a dormir a la casa de Alice y eran las tres de la mañana por lo menos la puerto principal resonó al cerrarse y un agonizante y ebrio grito dijo

"Maldita Caroline, porque me hiciste esto, porque!?" Para después echarse a llorar como un pequeño cuando tiene hambre, supe que era Edward el que gritaba y algo muy dentro de mi me decía que bajara las escaleras y encontrarme con esa criatura tan desconocida y lo consolara esta que estuviera calmado.

* * *

Esa semana paso sin acontecimientos importantes perdí otros 3 kilos y la cuenta iba en 9 kilos menos Carlisle Y Esme estaban muy orgullosos al igual que Mamá y Papá.

A la semana siguiente Alice y yo decidimos que seria la semana de Rosie, entonces todos los días desde el lunes hasta el domingo estuvimos bastante absorbidas por la pequeña, la llevamos al parque cerca de casa en donde Rose consiguió unos amiguitos de juegos, después la sacamos al zoo y por ultimo al centro comercial donde le compramos unas cosas preciosas como el body de Sully el de Monsters INC con un gorrito donde tenia grabado su nombre y en fin una millón de cosas.

Esos fueron los momentos en los que supe que mi vida estaba empezando.

* * *

NIÑAS VOLVI DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO, ENSERIO NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR LA VERGÜENZA QUE SIENTO CON USTEDES, YA COMPRE MI ATAUD POR SI ME QUIEREN ASESINAR.

hola, pues yo se que me fui por mucho tiempo pero esq en realidad no he tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada, ya mi colegio empezó al igual que mis clases de tenis y de danza, incluyendo claro el bloque mental que he tenido, enserio mil disculpas

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO etc

Dejen sus reviews para saber como les pareció el capitulo yo se que es otro capitulo basura pero ya va a entrar al colegio y las cosas se van a poner buenas

como les pareció el capitulo: lo odian, lo aman, me quieren asesinar, o que deja tu opinión.

Las amo gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo (que va a ser pronto), fotos en mi perfil.

XOXO,

Maria


	7. Capítulo 7: Escuela y Amigos Nuevos

7. Capitulo 7: Escuela y Nuevos Amigos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)

* * *

la historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**_"Los amigos son como estrellas aunque no los veas sabes que están ahí. "_**

* * *

Bella POV

Esos fueron los momentos en los que supe que mi vida estaba empezando.

"Bella...Bella...Despierta" sentí que una suave voz me llamaban

"Bella, mi amor despiértate que tienes que ir a la escuela" siguió llamando la voz que la reconocí como la de Esme y ella tenia razón hoy empezaba la escuela el día tan esperado aunque no me gustara para nada y estuviera muy asustada algo dentro de mi me decía que no iba a pasar nada malo que todo saldría bien, Alice quedo en recogerme por las mañana a las 8:00.

Empeze a removerme en mi cómoda cama y Esme se empezó a reír, abrí mis ojos y todavía en estado zombie voltee a mi derecha y vi en el reloj que eran las 7:00, mire hacia arriba y hay mirandome con burla en los ojos estaba Esme

"Buenos dias, preciosa" Esme me dijo amorosamente

"Parate ya de esa cama y anda a bañarte yo te preparo el desayuno"

Le hice caso a Esme, me levante de la cama me despoje de mi pijama y me fui al baño.

Mientras me bañaba me puse a pensar en todo el progreso que tenia hasta ahora habia bajado por lo menos 12 kilos todos estaban muy orgullosos de mi y yo ya estaba orgullosa de mi cuerpo, el rastro de obesidad dejo en cambio en mi una bonita figura con unas piernas bien torneadas, una cadera bonita , un estomago plano, cintura estrecha, y un pecho grande, mi cara queda tersa después de una pastillas para el acné, mi sonrisa es blanca y brillante, la forma de mi rostro es como un corazón, mis ojos grandes pero medio alargados, mi pelo es largo con rizos en las puntas aunque yo no estoy en la moda de las puntas teñidas, Carlisle solía decir que tenia una figura de botella de Coca-Cola.

El baño duro un poco mas de ocho minutos al salir me envolví en la toalla y me encerré en vestier gigantesco que entre Alice, Esme y yo fuimos llenando, para hoy saque una conjunto bastante lindo era una camisa blanca con cuellito negro, unos blue jeans oscuros y pitillos, con una ballerinas doradas, mi maquillaje era sencillo me delinee los ojos dándoles expresión, mi pelo lo deje en mis rizos , me puse una manilla de cuero regalo de Alice y mi mochila era de gamuza cafe muy linda; cuando estuve lista baje al primer piso y me dirigí a la cocina y en la mesita que hay allá mi desayuno estaba listo ademas de unos muy entretenidos Carlisle y Esme

"Muhummm" Carraspee para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia los dos separaron su cabeza casi instantáneamente, Carlisle de dio un ataque de risa después de que una muy sonrosada Esme le pego en su cabeza rubia

"Carlisle no te rías" lo riño

"Lo siento cariño Carlisle solo estaba siendo un adolescente, anda como tu desayuno" me dijo Esme, yo le sonreí en respuesta

Me sente al lado de Carlisle quien me sonrio y dejo un suave beso en mi frente

"Buenos dias mi cielo, como amanecio mi princesa hoy?" Me pregunto con una mirada amorosa de un padre a su hija

"Muy bien y tu?" Le respondí

"Bien Mi amor" me sonrió

Y asi pasamos el desayuno con conversaciones comunes

* * *

Alice me recogio 15 minutos después de haber desayunado en su magnifico Porsche color piolin, juro por dios que un día de estos esta muchachita me va a causar un aneurisma cerebral, NO se callaba de lo único que me hablaba era de su querido Jasper y del idiota de su hermano...Edward hace mucho no sabia de el

"Alice si no te callas dentro de 4 segundos estoy totalmente segura de que voy a arrancar la palanca de cambios y te la voy a enterrar en lugares no lindos, entendiste?" Le dije entre dientes en un intento de parecer amenazante

"Hay pero Bella que genio tan hermoso tienes hoy, no que te afecte tu muy buena elección de ropa hoy, de echo estas hermosa"

"Grrrr" Le gruñi en broma

"Hay no pues, ya se subio el trigre al carro, ten cuidado con mi cojineria tigresa acuerdate que es de cuero italiano" Dijo la muy graciosa Alice y se echo a reir y unos segundos despues yo con ella

Después de unos minutos riéndonos como locas pusimos la radio y la canción que estaba sonando era 'Uptown Girl' de Billy Joel, Alice me miro con sonrisa de Cheshire

"A la una, a las dos y a las tres" me dijo y empezamos a cantar a todo pulmón los estribos de la cancion:

**_Uptown girl _**

**_She's been living in her uptown world _**

**_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy _**

**_I bet her momma never told her why _**

**_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl _**

**_She's been living in her white bread world _**

**_As long as anyone with hot blood can _**

**_And now she's looking for a downtown man _**

**_That's what I am _**

**_And when she knows what _**

**_She wants from her time_**

**_And when she wakes up _**

**_And makes up her mind _**

**_She'll see I'm not so tough _**

**_Just because _**

**_I'm in love with an uptown girl _**

**_You know I've seen her in her uptown world _**

**_She's getting tired of her high class toys _**

**_And all her presents from her uptown boys _**

**_She's got a choice _**

**_Uptown girl _**

**_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_**

**_But maybe someday when my ship comes in _**

**_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been _**

**_And then I'll win _**

**_And when she's walking _**

**_She's looking so fine _**

**_And when she's talking _**

**_She'll say that she's mine _**

**_She'll say I'm not so tough _**

**_Just because _**

**_I'm in love _**

**_With an uptown girl _**

**_She's been living in her white bread world _**

**_As long as anyone with hot blood can _**

**_And now she's looking for a downtown man _**

**_That's what I am _**

**_Uptown girl _**

**_She's my uptown girl _**

**_You know I'm in love _**

**_With an uptown girl_**

"Eso fue lo mejor Alice" le dije cuándo entramos a la escuela

Alice estaciono el carro al lado de un BMW M3 rojo brillante

"Vamos Bella apurate, asi puedes conocer al resto del grupo" me dijo emocionada refiriéndose a los que yo supongo que eran Jasper, Mike, Angela, Austin, Eric y Catherine y bueno Edward... Pero el era caso aparte; cuando nos bajamos del carro muchas miradas sostuvieron nuestra figuras una miradas con desprecio, odio y envidia de parte de una Barbies teñidas que se veia mas falsa que un que, otras miradas lujuriosas, curiosas, y de total admiracion por parte del resto de la escuela

Entramos y Alice me presento a los demas Jasper era un apuesto chico, alto, rubio, ojos zafiros que te miraban como si supieran que es lo que sentias exactamente, Angela era una chica alta, con un lindo pelo cafe liso hasta la cintura, sus ojos grises felinos llamban la atencion y sus graciosas gafas, era muy linda; Austin era muy parecido a Jasper exceptuando por su pelo rojizo casi naranja y pecas en su perfilada nariz y mejillas; Mike era el tipico americano pero en vez de ser americano era ruso, Eric y Catherine eran mellizos muy parecidos por cierto, Catherine hacia relucir su baja estatura cin su expresivos ojos olivos achinados y facciones pequeñas y perfectas, Eric a comparacion de su hermana era alto, mismas facciones pero masculinas y sus achinados ojos eran mescla entre azul y ocre... cautivantes. Todos eran muy amables y interesantes

Después de todas las introducciones comparamos nuestros horarios en cada clase me tocaría con alguno de ellos por ejemplo en Español estaría con Eric, en Trigonometría con Alice, en Historia con Jasper, Ciencias con Mike, Literatura con Angela, y Frances con Austin; en Forks era obligatorio Educación Física durante los 4 años todos lo días de la semana en Bachillerato pero aquí en Inglaterra solo eran dos días de la semana y la materia de elección yo escogí tenis; me encantaba ese deporte era tan relajante y ayudaba a la frustración.

* * *

"Eres un idota Austin" Chillo Catherine

"Fuiste tu la que te lo buscaste enana" Le respondió Austin

"Ya chicos dejen de pelear, llevan al menos 10 minutos en las misma es que nunca se cansan" Les reprendió Alice ya enojada por que nosotros no nos dejábamos de reír como unos idiotas.

Estábamos en almuerzo y las discusiones entre ellos no se hicieron tardar y no mas me tomo unas horas para saber que eran buenos amigos y de verdad:

Alice y Jasper estaban locamente enamorados; Alice era una total descerebrada y Jasper la persona mas pacifica del planeta.

Austin y Catherine se gustaban pero lo camuflaban con su "odio"., Austin era amable demasiado bromista y Catherine era demasiado tierna.

Ben y Angela eran dos tórtolos pero necesitaban ayuda; Angela era estudiosa y responsable y Ben era mas bien... Poco estudioso.

Y Mike era como mi propio Golden Retriver, era demasiado charro, siempre me iba persiguiendo a todos lados; como en este momento que íbamos en camino para clase de ciencias y Mike se desvió para entrar al baño yo seguí caminando para llegar a la clase a tiempo, iba mirando el piso para ver donde pisaba y no caerme pero la suerte y allá arriba me odian porque me tropezó con...NADA y cuando pensé que me iba a caer un par de brazos fuertes y níveos me sostuvieron y me levantaron, cuando levante mi cara para disculparme con el extraño unos hermosos ojos verdes intensos me miraban con burla y un tinte de reconocimiento el desconocido abrió sus hermosos labios y hablo con una voz de ángeles

"Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen" y sonrio de lado, poco sabia yo que iba a ser mi angel de muerte.

* * *

Hola!

Subí es rápido, gracias por los reviews .

Aclaración: esta historia es de romance pero también tiene demasiado drama.

Dejen sus reviews.

Las quiero,

Maria


	8. Capitulo 8: Soledad

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer quien invento este grandioso mundo, gracia a ella puedo jugar con los personajes en mi retorcida mente :p (inocente mente)_**

**_La historia es de mi total pertenencia si se parece a alguna otra es pura coincidencia._**

* * *

_**Recomendación: Moments - One Direction**_

Este capitulo es algo inesperado...nos vemos al final :).

* * *

_**"Tristeza es ese sentimiento que te deja el amor después de haberlo perdido."**_

* * *

**8. Capitulo 8: Soledad**

**EPOV**:

Ya no siento las horas, ni los minutos o los segundos desde que todo eso paso, desde que decidió abandonarme; se que me lastimo, se que lastimo a mi familia, especialmente a mi mamá.

Desde ese fatídico día las cosas no fueron iguales ya no le hablo a nadie me encerré en mi mismo sin ser capaz de dejar a alguien adentro de mi, salgo todos los días y me emborracho hasta perder la conciencia o hasta recordar su voz; su solo recuerdo me provoca saltar de el acantilado que esta cerca de la casa pero se que eso seria demasiado doloroso para mis papás, incluso para Alice; esa hermana que nunca me ha dejado desamparado aunque sea un maldito imbécil con ella, Alice ni una sola vez me ha ignorado desde que paso ademas ella también quedo demasiado herida con lo que paso, después de todo ella era una de sus mejores amigas como no quedar herida, agradezco inmensamente a Jasper el fue curando lentamente a Alice, y Rose y los demás fueron de gran ayuda; en cambio yo me aleje me deje llevar por mi propio dolor sin que me importara los demás siendo un egoísta y volviéndome soberbio, pero mi pregunta era como podía vivir sin su apoyo, sin su amor, sin su voz...

Deje de pensar en eso y me levante de mi cama y fui al baño; me moje la cara y levante la mirada al espejo donde unos ojos verdes que en algún momento tuvieron luz se perdió y ahora era solo unos ojos verdes sin ninguna emoción, totalmente apagados y sombríos; cuanto habían en los últimos años, antes eran brillantes; llenos de vida, alegría y amor, eso fue hasta que ella se lo llevo junto con su vida, todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hacer algo...

* * *

"Caroline y yo habíamos tenido una maravillosa tarde en el parque; de eso ya habían pasado tres o cuatro horas; Caroline estaba demasiado cariñosa diciéndome con demasiada frecuencia 'Te Amo' y dándome besos y abrazos cada que podía, no encontré nada extraño en su actuar de echo estaba bastante complacido, es decir cuando de podía ver una muy cariñosa Caroline...NUNCA! pero ya que puedo analizar las cosas con paciencia todo era demasiado extraño y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, Caroline podía hacer muchas cosas.

Con ese pensamiento mi creciente sensación de preocupación incremento inmensamente, y en ese momento supe que algo malo pasaría; yo conocía perfectamente a Caroline y ella de seguro estaba el momento de estar sola para hacerlo.

Reaccione y salí corriendo de la habitación donde me encontraba no me despedí de mis padres o siquiera dejar una explicación para adonde me dirigía, cogí las llaves del Volvo, corrí hasta el me monte y arranque sin que me importara el cinturón de seguridad y la aguja de kilometraje donde iba mi único objetivo era llegar rápido a la casa de Caroline; a lo lejos escuchaba a mi madre gritando mi nombre, no me importo..

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de haber manejado por las asediadas calles de la carretera que me dirigía a la casa de Caroline; cuando aparque note que todas las luces estaban prendidas; sabia que sus padres no estaban en casa, no toco el timbre solo cogí las llaves que estaban escondidas en la tierra de las plantas y abrí la puerta Y lo primero que escuche fue el grito que quebró todo dentro de mi, quebrando mi alma"...

Los días después pasaban y yo ni me inmutaba de ellos, tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para que volviera a comer algo decente y dormir por lo menos cuatro horas o levantarme de la cama, pero en ningún momento exprese o pronuncie palabra alguna, yo sabia que mamá estaba demasiado preocupada por mi pero todavía no tenia la fuerza para poder acercarme a ella y consolarla, tampoco tenia la fuer para hablar sobre lo que paso...era demasiado doloroso"...

* * *

**_"If we could only have this life for one more day_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be_**

**_My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time_**

**_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me t_****_oday."_**

* * *

Han pasado ya dos años desde que la tragedia paso pero aunque hayan pasado ese tiempo yo no lograba recuperarme de su perdida.

Mis días eran oscuros pero mis noches eran aun mas oscuras rodeadas de drogas, alcohol y otros objetos que hacían parte de mi adicción; como las mujeres, las cuales traía todas las noches y ya borracho me acostaba con ellas sin que me importaran sus emociones, para mi ya las emociones no eran lo que menos me importaban.

Ayer mamá tuvo tarde de té con sus amigas en la casa de tía Esme, ya que estaquería presentarles a su "sobrina" que vino de America, ella era hija de unos amigos del alma de Esme y Carlisle...Isabella. Alice también estaba muy emocionada, le gustaba la idea de una nueva amiga... Alice nunca cambia.

Cuando mamá llego a la casa después de haber estado en la de Esme nos contó a Alice y a mi lo maravillosa que era Isabella y lo bonita que era también nos dijo que iba a estar en la escuela con nosotros y que esperaba que fuéramos buenos amigos, que en realidad necesitaba amigos después de todo lo que sufrió en America.

"Si ella supiera que es el verdadero sufrimiento" Dije y mamá y Alice me miraron con una mueca de pena, ese fue mi señal de escape.

* * *

Alice y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, yo acompañándola porque su querido Jasper se rehuso a venir con ella por ende me arrastro con ella.

Alice se quería ver deslumbrante para su primer día de escuela. Aunque yo no le veía sentido a eso porque Alice se veía deslumbrante con cualquier cosa que tuviera puesta.

"Alice no entiendo por que estamos haciendo esto, tu siempre estas deslumbrante" Le dije con tono de queja como si fuera un niño chiquito

"Gracias hermanito pero no solo estamos aquí por mi, pero también venimos a comprar para ti" Respondió sonriente y con despreocupación, la mire con pánico

"Nooo Alice Noo por favor, soy lo que quieras pero no me hagas medirme ropa, porfis Hermanita hermosa de mi corazón en el que estas en un pedestal como la diosa de la moda" Dije para ablandarla, ella solo me miro me sonrió y se volteo para entrar al Topshop

"Edward... hago esto por mamá, ella me pido el favor, así que te aguantas" Me dijo con voz que no dejaban ganas de replicar,

Después de media hora desperdiciada en escoger unos pedazos de tela y tener el si del ojo critico de Alice, pagamos y salimos, yo le avise que quería ir al baño y ella se adelanto para saludar a Yo no se quien; cuando salí del baño y fui donde había dejado a Alice, a lo lejos la vi saludando a Esme y a su lado estaba una hermosa jovencita, supuse que era Isabella pero las descripciones que mi madre me dio no hacían justicia a lo hermosa que era.

Estaba tan perdido en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta cuando fue que Alice llego a mi lado me cogió de la mano y me jalaba para que caminara, cuando se canso de forcejar conmigo se volteo a verme a los ojos

"Ni lo pienses Edward, no te metas con ella, ella no, ella no es otra de tus marionetas" Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, y en sus ojos había preocupación, mucha preocupación; lo que decía era verdad, ella tenia toda la razón, yo fui el que acabo con la vida de Caroline yo no merecía vivir, por mi culpa Caroline se suicido... ¿o porque mas habría de hacerlo?.

* * *

Toda la semana la pase deprimido, no tenia ganas de nada ni siquiera salía de mi cuarto a menos de que fuera a lo estrictamente necesario, mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados limpiaron mi cuarto de cualquier objeto corto-punzante, ellos son muy cuidadosos con eso porque después de lo que paso lo de Caroline, yo en un momento de locura dañe mi cuchilla de depilar le quite las hojas de cuchilla y cogí una de ellas y la presione contra mi muñeca y espere a que ella viniera por mi pero eso nunca paso; estube dos semanas hospitalizado despues de eso.

Hoy se suponia ser un buen dia, era Lunes y era el primer dia de Escuela, me levante temprano me arregle y me fui para la escuela siempre era el primero en llegar, espere ptro rato y cuando todos empezaron a llegar me baje con mis cosas y me adentre en el edificion, fui a mi Locker* , guarde mis cosas y saque las de mi primer bloque*, cerre el Locker y me dirigí a mi clase de Literatura...

El dia paso comun y corriente, me habia acostumbrado a las miradas de asco y desaprobación de las personas, ya no me importaban; despues del almuerzo me dirigí a la clase de Ciencias pero en todo el dia un rayito de luz me ilumino el dia y muy probablemente la semana, iba caminando distraído pensando en la vez que vi a Isabella cuando escuche el jadeo de alguien levante la mirada para encontrarme a Isabella tropezando con...NADA! Y a punto de caer pero fui mas rápido y la sostuve ella levanto la mirada contrariada y me miro con sus ojos chocolates, un brillo de reconocimiento se cruzo en su mirada, yo solo sonreí y me presente

"Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen" Dije y le di mi sonrisa torcida pensado que haci la iba a encantar como a una serpiente.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Les deje una sorpresita de capitulo, un EPOV; Bueno en este capitulo ve,os mas como es Edward y como es su historia y su papel en esta historia, Porque se habrá suicidado Caroline?, Fue realmente por la culpa de Edward o de quien? Que pasara después?.**

***LOCKER: Casillero, Casilla...**

***BLOQUE: Clase, Periodo...**

**Esto y demás se los dejo para el próximo cap.**

**Dejen reviews, likes, follows...Eso mi hace feliz**

**Las Adoro,**

**XOXO,**

**Maria.**


End file.
